memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Borg Invasion of 2381
The Borg Invasion of 2381 was the historic attempt by the Borg Collective to completely exterminate the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, and other allied worlds in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and to subjugate the remaining worlds in local space. The invasion left dozens of worlds in the area of the Azure Nebula in utter ruin, decimating much of known space. As a result of the invasion, upwards of 40% of the Federation Starfleet was destroyed, and over 63 billion citizens of the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, Imperial Romulan State, and non-aligned worlds were killed. ( |Lost Souls}}) Locations attacked by the Borg Attacked (Destruction Averted) - Core Worlds *Andor: (United Federation of Planets founding member and homeworld of the Andorian civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel II: (United Fedration of Planets colony- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel III: (United Federation of Planets member planet and homeworld of the Chelarian civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel IV: (United Federation of Planets member planet and homeworld of the silver-skinned civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel V: (United Federation of Planets member planet and homeworld of a race with five genders- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel VI: (United Federation of Planets member planet and homeworld of a vulcanoid species- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel VII: (homeworld of the Rigellian or Kaylar civilization- Devastated but save from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez]]). *Rigel VIII: (Orion neutrality area homeworld of the Orion civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez]]). *Rigel IX: (United Federation of Planets colony- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel X: (United Federation of Planets member planet and homeworld of a fur-covered species- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel XI: (United Federation of Planets colony- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Rigel XII: (United Federation of Planets colony- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Tellar: (United Federation of Planets founding member and homeworld of the Tellarite civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Vulcan: (United Federation of Planets founding member and homeworld of the Vulcan civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). Attacked (Destruction Averted) - Other - Known and Speculated *Aldebaran: (United Federation of Planets colony- Spared when the Talarian Third Fleet sacrificed itself to halt the Borg's advance in that sector). *Ardana: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Ardanan civilization- devastated but saved from destruction by the heroic sacrifice of the crew of warbird IRW Verithrax). *Axanar: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Axanarri civilization). *Elas: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Elasian civilization). *Qo'noS: (Capital of the Klingon Empire and homeworld of the Klingon civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction thanks to the actions of Erika Hernandez). *Troyius: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Troyian civilization- Devastated but saved from destruction by the U.S.S da Vinci). Destroyed - United Federation of Planets - Known and Speculated *Ajilon Prime: (United Federation of Planets colony). *Coridan: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Coridanian civilization). *Deneva: (United Federation of Planets member world and principally Human colony). *Efros Delta: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Efrosian civilization). *Elas: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Elasian civilization). *Jouret IV: (United Federation of Planets colony world). *Korvat: (United Federation of Planets colony). *Lorillia: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Lorillian civilization). *Pandril: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Pandrilite civilization). *Mazar: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Mazarite civilization). *Ramatis: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Ramatisian civilization). *Regulus III and V: (United Federation of Planets major colony worlds). *Risa: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Risan civilization). *Rhaandarel: (United Federation of Planets member world and homeworld of the Rhaandarite civilization). *Sherman's Planet: (United Federation of Planets colony world). *Starbase 234 *Starbase 343 *Starbase 157 *Weytahn Destroyed - Independent Worlds - Known and Speculated *Acamar III: (Independent world, homeworld of the Acamarian civilization). *Adelphous IV: (Unknown). *Ba'ku (Independent world, homeoworld of the Ba'ku civilization, it is unknown if this world survived the onslaught due to it's location within the Briar Patch). *Barolia: (Independent world, homeworld of the Barolian civilization and major trading hub near the Triborder). *Castor: (Unknown independent). *Celes II: (Independent World). *Elora: (Conquered World of the Son'a Sodality and homeworld of the Elora civilization). *Hyralan: (Independent world). *Nausicaa (Independent world, homeworld of the Nausicaan civilization). *Nimbus III (former colony of the Federation, used as a way station). *Suliban: (Independent World). *Tarlac: (Conquered World of the Son'a Sodality and homeworld of the Tarlac civilization). *Turkana IV: (World in anarchy and home of Tasha Yar). *Xarantine: (Independent world allied with the United Federation of Planets and homeworld of the Xarantine civilization). *Yridia: (Independent world, homeworld of the Yridian civilization). Destroyed - Klingon Empire - Known and Speculated *Beta Thoridor: (Klingon Empire subject world). *Beta Lankal: (Klingon Empire subject world). *Chidan: (Klingon Empire subject world). * : (Klingon Empire world - Possibly destroyed, status unclear). *Khitomer: (Klingon Empire colony). *Morska: (Klingon Empire subject world). *Rura Penthe: (Klingon Empire penal colony world). Destroyed - Romulan Star Empire - Known and Speculated *Devnar IV: (Unknown, possibly Romulan- Destroyed). *Devoras: (Romulan Star Empire or Imperial Romulan State- Status unknown). *Nequencia Alpha: (Romulan Star Empire world). Known casualties of note Councillor Nerramibus of Alonis (and his staff; their ship was destroyed). Former Councillor Charivretha zh'Thane of Andor. Admiral Owen Paris of Earth. T'Lana of Vulcan. Councillors Kopek, Grevaq and most other members of the Klingon High Council. Alternate realities By 2409, these events were not remembered by history, and indeed many of the casualties of the war such as Admirals Kathryn Janeway and Owen Paris were still alive. Agent Dulmer of the Department of Temporal Investigations, however, remembered the events of the Borg invasion, along with various events from differing timelines, such as the destruction of Vulcan in the alternate reality created by Nero. It is possible that the events of the invasion were undone by temporal manipulation. ( ) Appendices Category:Conflicts